Everyday Life Prelude
by KaosMage
Summary: This is just a prelude to Everyday life, for those to who never read everyday life, look for kill3rbum.


(Hi guys this is my first story so please comment a lot, this story is the prequel to Everyday Life by Kill3rbum)

**Chaos Rune Altar**

The soldiers trotted along behind their leader. A cloaked figure guided the men through a freezing blizzard. Their shoes had holes in them, all worn out from their long endless march. Through the ripped holes were frost bitten toes all red from the lack of warmth. Each and every soldier had a different emblem on their armor, however they carried the same flag. The flag showed a black dragon holding a burning spear. Their leader raised his hand signaling the group to stop. They had halted before an altar brimming with a dark aura, one that even the fierce blizzard avoided as if there was a giant barrier around it. The leader turned to his men…

"Men! I know that we have suffered for too long, but all that changes today when call forth the King of Demons!" shouted their leader

The leader turned to back to the altar and pulled out a very old staff with markings of a death rune. He then drew a pentagon in the air and began to chant a spell. In an instant the altar was covered in a beacon of crimson light. As the leader continued chanting, a rip in the dimension appeared. A demonic hand stretched out and ripped the crack open to reveal a monster that stood two stories tall. The soldiers only had to take a single glance at the creature to know that they had to fear it. The demon had blood red eyes, his teeth were sharper than that of rune twohanders. His second most outstanding feature was his gigantic wisdom teeth, as for his most feared trait, it was his tremendous wings, they rose up to five stories high.

"Who has called me forth?" cried the demon

"It is I, Gilgamesh, king of heroes." Replied the leader as he bowed to the demon

"And what does the king of heroes have with a demon such as I?" asked the demon

"I need you're help to slay a certain someone, the same person who sealed you here ten years ago" answered Gilgamesh

"HAHAHAHHA, and how do you expect me to slay King Arthur and his Excalibur?" replied the Demon

"The fool Arthur is useless without his Excalibur, so we have to remove him of his precious sword which I told a lowlife mercenary to do, he doesn't know all the details, just that he has to retrieve a sword from a certain man." said Gilgamesh

**Blue Moon Inn (employee's room)**

"Are you sure about this? I mean we barely have any information on this operation, and I don't like the fact that our employer is a shady man… it kinda creeps me out" said Anna as she took a long hard look at Kaos

"Don't worry bout it Anna, as long as we're getting the promised pay, we might even be able to quit being mercenaries." said Kaos

"I agree with Anna, Kaos, I don't think that we should do this, I mean the man we're s'pose to steal form looks a lot like King Arthur" said Chrono

"Don't pussy out on me Chrono, and besides what could possibly happen? He's spose to come alone too." replied Kaos

"We don't have the skills to beat the Excalibur, we'll get slaughtered" exclaimed Anna

"The plan was just to steal it, not to defeat it, and besides I'm the one who's gonna do the stealing since I was the one to accept the deal, and that's the end of discussion." replied Kaos as he walked out of the room with a defeated look.

Anna and Chrono took a little time to exchange glances before following the heart fallen Kaos out the room.

**Blue Moon Inn (Lobby)**

A middle-aged man wrapped in a ragged cloak entered the Blue Moon Inn as Kaos, Chrono, and Anna stepped out of the employee's room.

"I need a room to stay for a week" cried the man as he walked up to the counter with a serious look on his face.

"That'll be 500 gold pieces" said the owner.

The man pulled out a bag of gold and plopped it on the counter. He looked around the room suspiciously only to find three young teens step out of a room. The man turned back to the owner as the owner counted the gold.

"Keep the change old man. Now just show me my room." said the man in an annoyed tone.

"Follow the black-haired youngster over there" said the owner as he pointed to Kaos.

Kaos's heart jumped with joy as he saw the man who was staying at the Blue Moon Inn, he had only seen the photo once, but he knew this man was his prey.

"Follow me sir" said Kaos as he lead the man to his room which was at the furthest right room on the 2nd floor. "if you need anything just call. Breakfast, lunch and dinner will all be sent to your room at 8:00am, 12 noon, and 7:00pm respectively."

"Thank you boy, but I don't believe I will need any food, for I will be out of this building most of the day, can you tell me where the bath is? I believe I'm starting to smell like a bum." said the man.

"The bath is right there" said Kaos pointing to the door at the left of the room.

"thank you, that will be all" said the man.

Kaos exited the room in excitement; his plan to steal the sword from the man seemed to go faster than expected. He stepped through a secret passage that lead to the ceiling of the bathroom in the man's room. As he reached his destination, he peered through the hole on the ceiling of the bathroom. The man removed his ragged cloak to reveal that he was wearing a rune breastplate and rune leggings. There were a total of 2 swords at his belt; one seemed to be a normal rune long sword and the other sword, Kaos had never seen before, it's hilt was covered with small diamonds with rubies at it's end. The sheath was covered with sapphires and emeralds. The man removed both swords hung them by the door. As he started to remove his armor, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who is it?" exclaimed King Arthur as he swung back on his cloak.

"Room Service" said a female voice from behind the door, which Kaos recognized as Anna's.

"I don't remember ordering room service! Take it back!" cried King Arthur.

"I can't, we can't return food we already made, will you just let me in and place it on your table?" replied Anna as she tried to twist the knob of the door to the room.

"Okay, okay, I'll open the door now" replied King Arthur as he left the bathroom to open the door for Anna.

"_Perfect this is going all according to plan" _thought Kaos.

Kaos slipped through a trap door at the ceiling of the bathroom and rush to grab the sword covered in jems.

"_Wait… what if he's was suspecting that somebody would steal his precious sword so he made a decoy?" _thought Kaos, but his thoughts were completely shut out as he heard the door to room outside close and King Arthur walking towards the bathroom. Without thinking he quickly grabbed both swords and rushed back up through the trapdoor just as the door to the bathroom opened. Kaos slipped both swords under his tunic and rushed back to the others. As soon as he stepped out of the secret passage, he heard the man scream in anger. Kaos then picked up his pace into a sprint.

**Employee's Room**

Chrono and Anna were in a silent conversation when suddenly the door banged open with Kaos in the doorway.

"Guys, we gotta get out of here, fast, the dude realized he lost his sword too fast!" panicked Kaos as he ran towards his bunk to pack his things.

"No need to pack your stuff, we did it for you, we thought something like this would happen. Your bag's right here, come on let's go!" said Chrono holding out Kaos's bag.

Kaos grabbed his bag and ran for the out the door, followed by Chrono and Anna. They barely heard the owner screaming at them when they dashed out the front door to the streets of Varrock.

"We gotta split up, we'll meet up at the entrance to the Wilderness, I got right." cried Anna as she dashed right.

"That means I got Left, laters Kaos" said Chrono and he was out of sight.

"Aww man… why do I have to take the street that leads to the Black Arms base." complained Kaos as he dashed straight ahead.

**Anna**

Anna ran through the crowded streets into an alleyway.

"_whew, that was a quick get-a-way, I just hope the other are okay." _thought Anna as she walked down the alleyway.

Two built figures walked up to Anna and looked at her in complete lust.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a little girl all alone and defenseless." laughed the man on the right.

"Looks like we're going to have fun aren't we, bro." said the man on the left.

"Get the fuck out of my way if you want to live to see tomorrow." said Anna.

"hahahaha, ooh the girl's getting defensive" said the man on the left.

"Don't worry babe, we'll make this quick." said the man on the right.

As the man on the left reach out to grab her, Anna ducked and sweep kicked the man on the right with her left leg, and kicked the man to the left on the chin with her right heel. Both men fell with a loud thud.

"Hmpf, scums" said Anna as she continued running towards her destination.


End file.
